Over recent years, software components such as middleware and the like configuring an IT system have been diversified, and therefore, in use thereof, extensive specialized knowledge is needed. Similarly, for the construction and setting of a system using these software components, high specialty is needed, resulting in an increase in operation cost. To solve such situations, methods for automatically constructing and setting a system have been devised.
For example, PTL 1 describes a technique for defining dependencies among a plurality of software components configuring a system and controlling an activation sequence of the software components on the basis of the dependencies. In the technique of PTL 1, a multifunctional machine (processing device) determines an activation sequence for respective software components on the basis of weighted dependency information indicating a lower component on which each of the software components configuring the system depends.
When a system in which there are dependencies among a plurality of software components is constructed, a deployment sequence for respective software components needs to be determined on the basis of the dependencies. When the technique described in PTL 1 is applied to the deployment of software components upon constructing such a system, it is possible to control the construction of the system without defining a complex workflow by the user.
As a related technique, PTL 2 discloses a technique for determining a server to which each component to be deployed when a group of components are deployed on a group of deployment candidate servers. In this technique, execution conditions of the group of components are transmitted to each deployment candidate server, and the each deployment candidate server determines whether each component is executable. PTL 3 discloses a technique for determining a task processing device that executes each task among candidate task processing devices when a plurality of task processing devices execute a job flow in which a plurality of tasks are combined. NPL 1 discloses software for constructing an IT system.